High School Queen
by EmoFlowaGal
Summary: Bella Swan is the most popular girl in school. Inside school she is bitchy and confident but outside shes really a nice caring girl that wants to make it as a gymnast. When the Cullens move to town will they be able to get out the real Bella? first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this is my very first fanfic so please do not judge me if its really bad. Critisism is appretiated though. Enjoy and review please.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever had a dream? A dream so great and so wonderful that you would do anything to make that dream a reality. I have a dream like that and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that dream comes true.<p>

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 17 years old and my dream is to become an Olympic Gold medallist Gymnast. I love gymnastic more than anything in the world. I love the feel when I put on that leotard that clings softly to my skin. I love the cheer of the crowd as I step onto that mat ready to start my routine. I love when the air rushes past my face when I do a flip in the air. I love to know that I'm going to win when I do a great job on my routine. It just feels so good to do something and know that you've done well. It's the best feeling in the world.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I groaned angrily as my stupid alarm clock woke me up from another one of my fantasy dreams of winning the Olympics. I sighed as I turned it off and got ready for another boring day at school. The only thoughts that usually got me through the day was knowing that afterwards I could head over to gymnastics training. And a whole bunch of other stuff that I really didn't enjoy.

I put on a white mini skirt and white tights and silver heels with a white tank top hidden under a white snow jacket. I had a white Hair band with a silver flower on it in my long light brown hair that flowed down my back. I had subtle makeup on today. I had some eyeliner and mascara with some glittery white eye-shadow and a bit of blush and glossy red lip gloss.

I grabbed my purse backpack and made my way downstairs. I found Charlie, my dad, sitting down at the dining room table while talking on the phone about some business. He was a big time lawyer. One of the best. My mom, Renee, was busy putting my fruit and yoghurt on the table. She was an interior designer. She practically designed our whole house or mansion as some people like to call it.

I sat down at the table and quickly ate my food in silence. I didn't talk that much with my parents and they didn't mind. As soon as I was done I gave them both quick hugs goodbye. I went outside and got in my silver convertible and to go pick up my two best friends for school. I always pick them up since I was kind of the leader of our group even though we didn't say it aloud we all knew it.

I arrived at Christina's house first. I honked the horn and she came out the front door. She was wearing a pink mini skirt with pinkish tights and red heels with a pink snow jacket. In her long blonde her there was a pink clip that had a heart on it. It was the perfect combination.

"Hey Bella," she said as she slid into the front seat and dropped her backpack on the floor.

"Hey" I said as I took off to Adrianna's house.

When I got there she was already outside on the front porch of her house. She was wearing a blue mini skirt with blue tights and silver heels with a blue snow jacket. In her long dark brown was a blue clip that had a butterfly on it. The thing that caught my eyes though was how her silver shoes did not match anything else in her outfit. It could have been such a good outfit though.

"Hey Bella, hey Christina" she said as she cheerfully got in the back seat.

"Hey" we both said then I continued. "Let's see the rest of the outfits."

We all unzipped our jackets to show our tops. Christina was wearing a pink spaghetti top with a bedazzled 'C' on the chest while Adrianna was wearing a strapless blue top with a flower on her stomach. They were cute tops that I quite liked.

"Christina - 9, Adrianna - 7.5" I said while waiting for their assessment on my outfit.

"Bella - 10, Adrianna - 7" Christina said obviously proud for getting a 9.

"Bella - 10, Christina - 9.5" Adrianna said sadly while Christina was

beaming. "May I just ask why I didn't at least get an 8?"

Christina and shared a knowing look before we answered at the same time saying, "Your shoes."

With that said we all zipped up our jackets and I started driving towards school. We got to school at the same time some people in a Black Volvo did. We saw as five of them got out and started talking to each other next to their car. There were two girls and three guys. They were all gorgeous. I knew I had to watch my back with these people. Other students were already staring at them. I told myself that it was just because their new.

"Those must be the new kids" Christina said as if it wasn't obvious.

I started getting out the car and so did the others. We grabbed our Backpacks and started strutting towards the school building. Me in the middle of course. We walked right in front of where the new kids parked so they could see us. All five of them turned and looked at us. We all glared at them as we walked past, then at the same time we all lifted our left hands to flip our hair back over our shoulder before looking straight ahead.

After stopping by our lockers first we all split up and went to our different classes. I made my way down to Trig and took my usual seat in the middle of the classroom. I started getting my books out and then heard a startling high pitched voice.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Do you mind if sit here?" a very perky voice asked me.

I looked up to see one of the new kids standing beside an empty seat next to me. She was a small pixie like girl. She had short black hair and was visibly shorter than me. She was wearing a black coat that went till mid thigh and some blue skinny jeans with black heeled Boots. She had on some black gloves and a silver necklace with a heart locket. She had a good taste.

"Sure, sit down" I said putting on the biggest fake smile ever. "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you."

The teacher came in and started the lesson after that. After the bell rang I made my way to history class with Alice who also had the same class. She was talking animatedly about her family. Apparently she moved here with her adoptive siblings. Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale were twins that used to be foster children and then there was Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen who were adopted just like her. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted them. I was shocked when she said that she was dating Jasper and Rosalie was dating Emmett but then she just reminded me that they weren't actually related.

When we got to the classroom there was one of the Alice's siblings waiting by the door. He was dressed in jeans, all stars and a black band t-shirt. He had shaggy blond hair and was tall and a little muscular. Alice glided over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper, Jazz this is Bella" Alice said gesturing to the two of us.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said in a nice southern accent.

"You too Jasper" I said before turning and walking into the classroom.

I went and sat in my normal seat in the middle of the classroom. Christina was in this class too and was already in the seat next to me. I told her about the Cullens and how they were dating each other. She said she had met Jasper and Emmett in her previous class. I wondered if Adrianna had met the other two yet. I took out my phone to message her and see if she had. Christina also took out her phone so I opened a chat group. Our teacher just came in so we hid our phones under the desks.

Bella: OMG! The Cullens are majorly weird! Have you met any of them A?

Adrianna: Yeah. I met Rosalie, the blond. I'm in a class with Emmett, the

big muscular one, and Edward, the bronze haired one. I haven't talked

to them though.

Christina: Did you know that Emmett and Rosalie are dating each other and

Jasper and Alice are too?

Adrianna: No Way! Shut up!

Bella: Its true.

Christinna: Isn't that like illegal though? I mean they are related...

Bella: Don't be stupid Christina! They aren't actually related. They're

all adopted.

Adrianna: Wow! Do you think their parents did this on purpose? What if

they're like matchmakers?

Christinna: That would be like so weird to have two random people set you up.

I was about to respond when I heard the teacher shouting at us.

"Christina! Put your phone away this isn't an smsing class." He snapped at her.

I looked over to see that she had unconsciously put her elbows on her desk so now everyone could see her phone. The teacher then looked over at me.

"Bella that goes for you too. You can't just use your phones during class. Do you want a detention?" He fumed looking at the phone under my desk. I was already prepared for this.

"Sir," I started in the sweetest voice I could manage, "the reason we have our phones out is because Christina's father is in the hospital and her mother has been giving us updates on whether he will be okay. I know its not a suitable excuse but I guess we just forgot to turn off our phones so when mine started vibrating I took it out so that I could turn it off and I warned Christina to do the same in case they started ringing. I guess we should have asked you first but I didn't want to disturb the lesson so..."

"You know what? Never mind. The lessons over now anyway so you can all just go." he said exasperated as he pointed to the door.

Christina and I were the first to pack up so we stood up and I walked down the isle while she followed. Lots of people were surprised butnmost of them knew that we could practically control any of the teachers. As I turned to walk out I saw Alice and Jasper look at us with disbelievement. I gave them a quick wink and went out the door. As soon as we were in the hall I turned back to Christina.

"What the hell were you thinking? We could have gotten detention!" I fumed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that we were in class."

"Whatever. Just don't let it happen again." I replied furiously. "God you can be so stupid sometimes."

With that said we just sighed and waited Adrianna. When she came to meet us the three of us strutted down the hall to Spanish. When we entered we were shocked and angry to see Rosalie and Emmett sitting in mine and Adrianna's seats. We stood in the doorway until Christina and Adrianna both turned to me.

"Why didn't anyone tell them those were our seats?" Adrianna asked.

"Dunno, but stall the teacher." I told Adrianna. "And you take a seat in the front." I told Christina.

They both did as I said while I walked over to the teachers desk and put my bag down on the chair and leaned against the front of the desk. While the class filled up people kept on raising an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. The Cullens were staring at me curiously. After everyone had come in the class and was sitting Adrianna finally returned.

"Senora's clothes are messed so she won't be coming anytime soon. I got permission from the office to let you be in charge." she whispered in my ear as she handed me a paper from the office.

"Good. Take a seat next to Christina in the front." I told her.

After she sat down I looked over everyone in the class who were talking to each other while they waited for the teacher. I walked to the door and slammed it loudly to get everyone's attention. They all stopped talking and looked at me while I locked the door with my own key (I got connections) and threw it to Christina who caught it and put it in her bag.

"Well good morning class." I said in a sweet mischievous voice.

"What the hell are you doing Bella?" Lauren Mallory asked from the back of the room.

I glared at her while Adrianna stood up to get the paper from the office off the teachers desk and answer Lauren.

"According to this paper from the front office Bella is in charge for the rest of the lesson." she said displaying it to everyone.

"What happened to the teacher?" the new girl Rosalie asked me.

I shared a glance with Adrianna before I shrugged. "Not sure. I think they said she had a little... trouble with her clothes. But don't worry we're just going to go over a few things before I give you a free lesson."

I looked at Adrianna and Christina for a moment before they picked up all their stuff and walked to the teachers desk and set their backpacks next to mine. I then looked back at the class.

"Now firstly we need to go over seating arrangements..." my eyes landed on Rosalie and Emmett, "new kids, I know this is your first day so I'll let it go but if ever you see that either three of us are in your class," I gestured to Adrianna, Christina and I, "then you don't sit in those seats."

"Why?" Emmett asked amused while Rosalie glared at us.

"Because those are our seats." Christina said while she looked in a mirror.

"And if you don't move things are gonna get ugly." Adrianna added while reading a magazine.

"Exactly" I said with a smug smile.

"But I don't wanna move," Emmett whined like a baby. I was about to respond when Rosalie spoke up.

"Look I don't want to make trouble on my first day so we'll just move." she said as she stood and pulled Emmett with her to the seats in the front.

I gave her a fake smile as the three of us got our bags from the teachers desk and walked to our usual seats. I declared a free lesson and everyone broke into their own conversations and we looked at a magazine and gave our criticism on the models and outfits. We also looked at the latest celebrity gossip. About five minutes before the bell rang I decided to open the door. The three of us packed up and made our way to the door.

"Okay, five minutes until the bell rings so I'm letting you guys out." I said to the class then turned to Christina. "Open the door."

She looked through her bag before she pulled the key out so she could open the door. As she closed her bag again she dropped the key to the floor and it went sliding under the door. I stared at the floor wide eyed before I turned to glare at Christina. Before I could say anything Adrianna spoke or more like shouted.

"You IDIOT!" she screeched.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Christina tried to defend herself.

"Does this mean we can't get out?" some person asked.

Then that's when all the shouting started. Everyone was shouting at the three of us who just stayed put and glared at them. It was all giving me a headache. I was getting so annoyed with the shouting that I finally stopped glaring at them and looked through my bag. I got out a whistle and covered my ears as I blew. The deafening blow stopped all their yelling.

"Everybody shut up and calm down!" I yelled.

They all were silent as I took a hairpin from my back pocket and went back to the door. I did a little twisting and turning then heard a click as the door unlocked. I stood straight and pushed the door open just as the bell rang. I was too annoyed to say anything else so I just took my backpack and left. Christina got the key she dropped then she and Adrianna followed me to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry, Sorry for those who read it before i edited it again. i know the format was cofusing. Review Please.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey so heres another chapter. hope you enjoy. if you pay attention during this chapter then you might find out if the cullens are vamps. clue: look out for the colour of Edwards eyes. if they are green he's human and if they are gold he's a vampire. Enjoy reading and review._**

* * *

><p>We got changed into our gym uniforms pretty quickly. Our uniforms were altered so that we could actually look hot. We always tied the shirt up so that you could see our stomachs and our shorts were extra short and extra tight. To say we looked good was a complete understatement.<p>

As we were walking out of the locker room I saw Alice and Rosalie getting changed into some gym clothes. We stared at them while we walked out. Rosalie was angry and Alice looked indifferent. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when Chad and Josh came with a bunch of their friends. Josh went straight to Adrianna while Chad and his friends picked me up.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked Chad.

"We're taking you to gym." he answered simply.

They started walking towards the gym. Four of them were carrying me even though you didn't need four people. I was on my back on their shoulders. Two were carrying Christina in a throne chair like way while Josh carried Adrianna on his back. They carried us into the gym as the coach came in and told us to sit down. As they carried us to where everyone was sitting I saw that all the Cullen students were in this class. They were staring at us incredulously.

As the guys put me down I ran my arm over Chad's chest and gave him a small peck on the lips. I then turned around and blew a kiss to Jason and winked. I sat down with the others and glanced over at the Cullen's who were now staring with shock and disgust. Rosalie whispered something to Alice and they both laughed. Why the hell were they laughing?

As soon as gym was done we all headed to the locker room and changed super quickly. When were leaving I heard Alice tell the others she was just going to the office. That meant she would be late for lunch. We strutted down the hall and to the lunch room. We got there and took our seats at our table in the middle of the room. The three of us sat next to each other. We had our own lunch so we skip the line.

We all took out our food while Adrianna told us about how she thought Josh was going to break up with her. I comforted her while looking around the room. I saw the Cullen's sitting in a table across the room in the far left corner. Couldn't they make any friends? Just as that thought came I saw Alice leave the cafeteria line. She was going to pass our table to get to her siblings. As she walked past us I called her.

"Alice" I said as she stopped and turned to us, "you seem a little lost. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you. I was just going to sit with my family." She said as she turned around.

"Wait" I said and looked at her family who were all watching us. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"I don't know... "

"Oh come on, sit with us." Adrianna said.

"Just one lunch." Christina added.

She looked back at her family again. They all had different expressions on. Emmett was laughing at something but looking our way. Jasper was staring at Alice like he was trying to concentrate on something. Rosalie was glaring at me but looked amused. Edward looked frustrated like he was figuring out a hard math problem. Alice looked back down at us.

"I'm sure your family won't mind," I said as I flipped my hair and put my elbow on the table while I rested my hand in my palm, "I mean it's not like you don't see them everyday when you're at home."

"I guess I could sit down," she said as she hesitantly took the seat directly across from me.

"So... let's get to know Alice..." I said as I smiled brightly.

For the rest of the lunch period we talked about who we were. We learned a great deal about Alice. She loved fashion and shopping. She moved here from England with her family. They usually don't make friends and like to keep to themselves so in other words they're social retards. By the time lunch was over we had invited her to the mall but she said no.

After lunch we made our way to the different classes. I had biology. When I walked into the class I went straight to my desk which I didn't share with anyone. In biology we have long desks and we're supposed to have a partner. I took out all my books while everyone else came in. I was looking in a mirror when the chair next to me moved and someone spoke.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A silky velvet like voice asked.

"Yes actually I do mind-" but my words were cut short as I looked at Edward Cullen. I hadn't seen him up close so I hadn't noticed how beautiful he was. He had bronze like hair that was messy yet still kind of neat. His deep golden eyes that looked right into your soul. His crooked smile that could dazzle any girl. The features of his face were perfect. His muscles on his arm were being shown off with his black v-neck. He had on some faded blue jeans and superegos. He looked amazing. I was speechless momentarily before I recovered.

"Um, sure. Have a seat." I stuttered like an idiot. Since when did I stutter?

"Thanks." He said as he sat down.

I didn't pay attention the whole lesson because of the Greek god sitting next to me. I was watching him most of the time. Whenever he caught me looking, I quickly hid behind my hair while I blushed like crazy. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't usually act like this. I'm usually more confident. I would normally be flirting like crazy right now or I would just skip to the point and ask him out already.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I knew I had to act fast. I was just about to ask him what class he had next when he ran out of the class at an alarmingly fast pace. I wondered if he tried to avoid me but I pushed that thought out of my mind. I got out of the classroom and went to English. When I got to the class I sat in my normal seat. Rosalie came in and sat in the back.

Afterwards I went to arts & culture. I got to the auditorium and went straight to the back where Christina and Adrianna were sitting. The teacher came in and then made us go to our various venues depending on whether we played an instrument or you danced or you did theatre work. The three of us did theatre work.

At the end of the lesson we all headed out to the parking lot so that we could talk to Alice ounce again except now in front of her family. We went and leaned against my car while we waited for them to all come out. When they finally did we strutted towards them. They all looked up at us as they stopped by their car.

"Hey Alice" we all said at the same time ignoring the others looks.

"Hey guys. Have you met the rest of my family? This is-"

"Don't care" I said holding up my hand to stop her. "I know who they are. I just came to get you so that we could go to the mall."

"I told you that I can't go to the mall today!" She said a little harsher.

We just started laughing at her like she just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. When we finished laughing we flipped our hair behind our shoulders.

"You're so funny. Isn't she funny guys?" I asked my friends.

"Hilarious." Adrianna said with venom in her voice as she glared at them.

"When we invite someone to the mall with us, they come." Christina explained to her.

"Well I don't want to." Alice argued.

"Don't you want to have friends and not just be with your family all the time?" I snapped at her angrily.

"Look," Jasper started, "I think she would rather just be with her family."

"But no one ever refuses the opportunity to go to the mall with us." Christina said sounding kind of shallow.

Emmett started laughing and Edward snickered.

"What the fuck is up with you people?" Rosalie spat out. We all gasped at her. "You guys think you're so perfect but news flashes your not. You're just a bunch of fakes who follow each other and try to be the queens of the world. You think people like you but they don't. They HATE you!"

We all just stared at her with wide eyes and mouths agape. I then recovered and smiled brightly at her.

"Nice to know Rosalie. I guess we'll see you guys later. We can go to the mall some other time." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage while trying not to kill her.

"Are you stupid or something? Did you not just hear what I said?" Rosalie said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh I heard you," I said in a hard voice. I then just turned around and walked away with Adrianna and Christina following.

"Told you they were socially retarded." Christina said quite loudly.

"You were right," I told her. Wow, never thought I would say that.

"We never should have talked to them anyway," Adrianna added.

We all got in my car and headed off to gymnastics. Finally!

* * *

><p><strong><em>if you liked please review.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors note: hey peoples, i did another story. its sort of like a one shot but i might just add some chapters later. don't get your hopes up because i might not. i only wrote that story because i couldnt think of anything to write for this story plus it was a public holiday and i was bored :). please read it and i don't care if you think its stupid, i just wrote it for fun. _**

**_here's another chapter and i hope you enjoy it. i've started with the next but ounce again i'm stuck :( if you have any idea's please tell me. and how do ou think Bella should find out the Cullen's are vamps. PM me your ideas please. but for the moment you can just _****_read and review and enjoy :)_**

* * *

><p>I was so happy to finally put on my gymnastics leotard. I always felt better when I was wearing it. I think it looked really good on me. It was simple since I only used it for training. It was black with two blue lines that were vertical and went to my sides. In between the lines was a blue star across my chest. It was also a long sleeved one since Forks was very cold. I hardly ever wore a long sleeved one for competitions. I had tied my hair up as well into a nice side pony with a blue hair tie. Ounce I was ready I went out to where my level practiced.<p>

The practice went really well. I started working on a new floor routine and practiced my beam work. Christina and Adrianna did all there work well. They were two levels behind me. Adrianna is just about to move up a level but Christina still had a long way to go.

When I got home I ate dinner and went upstairs to finish my homework. I was having a hard time finishing it though because all my thoughts were evolved around the Cullen's. They were the most annoying people I had ever met in my life. I had to make sure they did not enjoy their time at Forks high.

I turned off the lights and drifted to sleep. I dreamt of winning the Olympics once again with the crowd cheering me on. The scene abruptly changed and I was now standing in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. I looked around and saw Edward come out of the forest. I just stared at him as he stared back. He was breathtaking. We advanced towards each other trying to close the distance between us. We were a foot apart, just about to kiss when-

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"No!" I screamed as I knocked the alarm clock off the bedside table.

That would have been such a nice dream if my stupid alarm hadn't gone off and ruined it.

I reluctantly got out of bed to get ready for school. I went through the normal routine and picked up Christina and Adrianna. I told them that they would be coming over to my house after cheerleading today. Did I mention we did cheerleading? Well I was voted captain and Adrianna vice. We pulled a few strings so that Christina and Adrianna were both vice but we like to think of ourselves as co-captains.

Trig, History and Spanish went by with nothing interesting. I went to gym with my two best friends and we changed quickly.

The coach came in and told us we were playing volleyball. I got stuck on a team with Rosalie. Even though we were winning I still didn't like being with her. When it was her turn to serve I was standing in the position in front of her. I had my back to her as she started. I felt a sharp pang on my back as she hit the ball straight to me. I fell forward on my hands and knees and groaned.

"Oops," she smirked at me.

Christina and Adrianna were at my side immediately.

"Are you alright?"

"Did you get hurt?"

I let them help me up as I thought of quick plan. I pretended to limp on my right foot as they held onto me.

"Ow," I said loudly, "I think I may have sprained my ankle."

They gasped with concern then glared behind me. The coach came running over.

"Swan, do you need to go to the nurse?" he looked a little stressed.

"I think I'll be fine," I pretended to try walking, "aagh," I fell back into my friends' arms, "it really hurts."

"Don't walk. Christina. Adrianna. Take her to the nurse."

I looked up at the other Cullen's. Emmett looked surprised, Alice and

Jasper looked at me shocked and Edward was glaring at Rosalie.

We were just about to go out when Alice spoke up.

"Sir, she's faking! Isn't it obvious? She's not even limping properly."

Everyone now turned to look at me now.

"I'm not faking sir. My ankle really hurts." My voice was sad. "I don't know why Alice has to make up lies. Her and Rosalie just seam to not like me for some reason."

"Oh that's a load of crap." Rosalie said glaring at me. "Alice is right. She is faking. Just look at her."

"Miss Hale. I don't tolerate rudeness in my class. You and Alice can sit out for the rest of the class." Coach said sternly.

"May we please get to the nurse now? My foot is starting to throb." I said in my sweetest voice.

He nodded and we left. Ounce we passed the corner, out of sight from the gym, I bent over and took off my sock and shoe.

"Did you really sprain your ankle?" Adrianna asked.

"No," I scoffed, "but I know how to make it look like I did."

I dug my nails into my foot until it was too painful. I then pressed my fingers to the sides of my ankle, just under the bone. I banged it against the lockers a few times. I then examined it after I was done. It was already starting to bruise up. It looked just like I sprained my ankle.

"Let's go," I said as I put my sock and shoe back on and they 'helped' me to the nurse's office.

When I got there the nurse wrapped my ankle in a bandage after putting some ice on it. I thanked her when I was done and we went back to the gym to change so that we could go to lunch.

I limped my way down the hall where people kept asking if were alright. A few offered to get back at Rosalie for me but I just smiled and said it was alright. I had my own plans.

Before we went to our table we stopped by the Cullen's table. Rosalie glared and Alice looked annoyed. I put on the biggest fake smile ever as I talked to them.

"Rosalie I just wanted to come say that I forgive you for hitting me with the ball. I understand that it was a mistake."

"We forgive you too." Christina piped in.

"We also forgive you, Alice, for making false accusations." said Adrianna.

They all just stared at us like we were idiots. Emmett started laughing loudly. I though I heard him mutter "humans can be so amusing" under his breath. Rosalie started shaking her head.

"I don't even have a comment for that," she was still shaking her head, "GOD you are such dumb asses! It wasn't a mistake and you are faking. We heard you in the hall."

"Listen, we don't have time for your silly games. We were just trying to be nice but if you are just going to continuously be rude to us then you'll regret it." I snapped at her.

I was just about to walk away when Adrianna and Christina grabbed my arms reminding me that my ankle was 'sprained'. They walked me to our table and we sat down and ate lunch while talking about what we would do this weekend.

We were about to leave as the bell rang when Justin came up to us.

"Hey, Bella. Would you like me to carry you to Bio?" He asked already taking my bag.

"Hmm, I can either limp my way probably hurting my foot or I could get carried by a hot football jock." I pretended to think about it. I then smiled and stood on a chair ready to get on his back.

"I'll take that as a yes." He turned around and I got on his back and laughed as he headed down the hall.

"We need to stop by my locker first." I said to him.

"Sure thing," he went towards my locker.

I got out all my books that I would need and we headed off to Biology. We got there before the teacher did. Justin put me down in my seat next to Edward who was already there and reading some book.

Justin leaned against my desk. "So, I was wondering if you reconsidered my offer to take you on a date." He asked for the millionth time.

I sighed, "sorry Justin, but like I told you before I'm not really looking for someone to date at the moment." It might have come out harsher than I intended.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He walked to his desk as the teacher came in.

I kind of felt bad for letting him down. He was a really nice guy. PLUS he is super hot AND on the football team. That's like a perfect combination. But I'm just not really the type to date people. Maybe make out with them on a few occasions but not a full on relationship.

I sighed loudly as I copied down notes from the board. There were basically six pages of notes. By the time the bell rang my hand was starting to cramp.

Just like the day before, Edward ran out of the classroom. I was starting to get frustrated with him always rushing away. I really wanted to ask him out but I was also a little scared he would say no and if people find out he rejected me it would ruin my reputation.

I sighed as I got up so I could go to English. I had to pretend to limp the whole way and it really wasn't helping that I was in a bad mood and just wanted to storm away.

I got to English and sat in my normal seat. Rosalie came in later and when she walked past I tried to trip her. She somehow managed to dodge my foot quickly while smirking at me. That bitch. I really hate her. I think I'll make a new entry to my 'Gossip Journal'. It was a book full of nasty comments and rumors of all the girls in our year. I would definitely have a few good choices of words about Rose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it. please PM me any ideas. Review. and i love you lots. all of you. i'm not just saying things :) mwah!<em>**


End file.
